


Love Bites

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealous, Jealous Volkner, Jealously has no end, Love Bites, Lucas Is Being Soft, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Slash, Slow Romance, Stubborn, Volkner Has Biting Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Lucas asked Volkner to stop biting and leaving marks on his body. How Volkner would react over the sudden question from the brunette? More fluff, one shot, and romance between the two. Stokeshipping. (Jealously has no end ;D)





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Pokemon or anything related to, as it’s purely fiction~ But oh how I wish I own the two of them. 
> 
> This is kind of a continuation from ‘How We Came to Love Each Other’, but still readable as a one shot. Enjoy! ;D

On a certain day, in the afternoon, inside of the Villa, Lucas found himself glaring at Volkner with one mug full of hot chocolate on his right hand. He sat on the couch that was on the opposite of Volkner’s seat and sipped his chocolate down a little for each minutes while waiting for Volkner’s reply. Lucas clenched the handle of the mug with much force and trembling with anger every time Volkner flipped the newspaper; almost making the mug spilled its content from. Volkner seemed to not notice of Lucas’ eyes for minutes, before he actually glanced upwards from his newspaper to look at the brunette. The older man’s calm eyes met with the ones filled with fury.

“What is it, _Lucas_?” Volkner asked, followed by an evil smirk.

Lucas widened his eyes in response and took a small sip of his chocolate, and spoke his mind out pretty much later.

“ _What is it_ , you say? Hey, I’ve been questioning you for minutes here, but you don’t seem to be noticing me or even bothered with what I’ve asked!” Lucas snarled then slammed his mug on the coffee table.

The loud slamming made the Villa’s usual tranquil and quiet environment filled with nothing but ominous atmosphere now; just from how Lucas shouted earlier. Volkner’s furrowed his brows – _almost angry_ – and stopped reading. The older man folded his newspaper neatly and putted it down on the coffee table after.

Volkner then looked at the brunette with piercing eyes; more like being angered by Lucas’ behavior. Lucas looked at Volkner in return while gritting his teeth. The two throw daggers at each other with insults for minutes –there seemed to be sparks flying in between while the two looked at each other without blinking. The silence followed after made Volkner sighed in defeat and opened his mouth first.

“What is it you’re asking about, again?”

“Try to remember it yourself. _Why the hell_ should I asked you twice, anyway.”

Lucas then shifted his gaze to the newspapers to the floor and back to Volkner. _What is so interesting with that newspaper anyway,_ Lucas thought. Volkner seemed displeased from Lucas’ answer. The older man furrowed more of his brows and crossing his arms; making him looked scarier than ever. Lucas twitched at how Volkner’s expression has changed and shot his eyes down – _immediately_ – onto the floor. He shivered at the next words of Volkner’s.

“ _Mind your words_ , Lucas.” Volkner warned.

Lucas didn’t answer, just nodding slowly in return. He was scared of what Volkner’s next words would be.

“Then, I ask you again. What is it _you’re talking about_ earlier?”

Lucas didn’t dare to look at Volkner’s face nor answering his questions, as he knew that Volkner must be angry with him. His icy tone from the way he asked the brunette proved it. The brunette decided to stay quiet and still looking down as ever at the floor. _Even the floor looked more amusing compared to Volkner’s expression right now_ , Lucas thought.

“…Lucas.” Volkner called, in a commanding tone.

Lucas, however, stayed still until he heard there was a shift of weight from the long sofa in front of him, followed by a soft stepping on the pavement. Lucas flinched a bit – _as he knew that Volkner’s coming to him_ – and clenched his eyes shut in response. Just then, sudden warmth emerged onto his cheeks. _It is… Volkner’s.._. Lucas’ thought was cut before he could think of anything, and Volkner’s palm was already touching his face tenderly.

“Lucas…” Volkner said in a whisper, but loud enough to be heard by the brunette.

Lucas flushed in response and turned his head to look up slowly, just to be met with glimmering ocean blue orbs. From the way Volkner’s eyes spoke, he didn’t seem to be angry. Lucas looked at Volkner for minutes in a half daze and relief, before Volkner’s expression suddenly turned into an angry one and stretching Lucas’ cheeks in a full force. Lucas yelped in response and grabbing both of Volkner’s wrist; to stop him. Volkner smirked at this and keep stretching for minutes, before letting go eventually. Volkner chuckled at the brunette’s reaction and how the red marks were now visible on his cheeks.

“Think of it _as punishment_ for your bad choice of words.” Volkner said with an evil grin on his face.

Lucas looked at Volkner with a hurting expression and rubbing his cheeks with small curses in between. Volkner just stood there with a mocking grin on his face over Lucas, before leaning in to kiss the brunette’s forehead, gently. Lucas bewildered at Volkner’s doing and trying to stand up, just to be pushed back onto the small couch. Volkner then kissed Lucas in a light peck for times, before pulling himself back, just to grab the brunette’s chin in a strong grip. The grip was strong enough to make Lucas couldn’t escape from and made him – _forcibly_ – faced the older man.

“So, what are _you talking about_ , earlier?” Volkner asked in a low tone, with his piercing gaze over the brunette; just like a Luxray preying on Torchic.

_He was still on it?_ Lucas thought inwardly. Lucas shrugged in response. Volkner, however, still trying to ask the brunette about it, and pushing his knees onto the brunette’s crotch. Volkner nudged his knees teasingly and a wince appeared on Lucas’ face. _This man would do anything to get me to tell him the truth… he even used this kind of method… Tsk_. The brunette gritted his teeth before letting out a shout over the older man.

“This is still afternoon, Volkner!”

“Then what about it? I don’t mind if we do it either in the afternoon or anytime, though. How about you just surrender yourself and tell me already. Stop being _stubborn_ about it, Lucas… Or perhaps, did you _enjoy_ this…?” Volkner asked in a playful grin.

Lucas’ face turned red from Volkner’s question and he stuttered as he tried to defend himself.

“I-I-I-I didn’t!”

“ _Oh really_ …? Maybe we should try to role play a police and his victim… ” Volkner chuckled darkly in the end.

Lucas, couldn’t stand the continuation of Volkner’s asking and probably would turned into a humiliation play or anything in Volkner’s dirty mind, started to answer what the older man has asked ever since.

“I-I’m saying, can’t you stop _biting_ me, for each time we _had our intercourse_!”

Volkner looked surprised in Lucas’ shouting for minutes, blinking, and releasing a hearty laugh over the brunette. The response was unpredictable for Lucas as he just looked at Volkner in a confused expression; he cocked an eyebrow up. Volkner laughed hysterically until the older man eventually stopped and letting go of the brunette’s chin, while patting his chest to calm himself down. He then focused his gaze over the brunette.

This time, his glimmering ocean blue didn’t show anything – _but a passion for Lucas_ – and returned to kiss Lucas in a sudden wave of French kisses. Lucas – _bewildered at_ – clenched shut his eyes while returning each of Volkner’s kiss attacks or he would be led by the older man’s pace; doing whatever he wanted to the brunette. The two ravaged each other’s mouth with wild kisses for minutes until they broke themselves apart, trying to catch breaths. Lucas then started his small talk.

“Hey… Volkner. Did you _even listen_ , at all?” Lucas asked while breathing heavily.

“I did.” Volkner replied shortly.

“Then… why did you still, mmph-!“

Lucas’s words were suddenly cut from Volkner’s deep kisses over the brunette. The older man’s tongue gliding and roaming freely inside of Lucas’ mouth – _already knew the insides of Lucas’ and its spots_ – and making the brunette moaned and gasped in every second. The wild lick and playful biting of Volkner’s made the brunette felt pleasure and the bulge on his pants was already visible and making a tent, from his view. _This man sure is experienced…_ Lucas couldn’t help but thought of it. Once Volkner’s pulled his tongue out and nibbling on the brunette’s lips, Lucas started on talking out his thought.

“Hey, Volkner? I wonder if you’ve… done this before. Did you…?” Lucas asked in a curiosity.

Volkner’s face turned rigid and then an angry expression replacing it, suddenly.

“I never have. Why are you asking…? Or… perhaps, did you want to say that your ass have already been _used before_?” Volkner asked in a stern voice. He looked like he wanted to kill or choke Lucas to death if the brunette said yes.

Lucas blushed in response and frantically waving both of his hands in the air; trying to say no.

“No! No! I never!”

“Good. Then, let’s continue.” Volkner said while leaning his face down onto Lucas’ face, wanting to have a kiss again, just to be stopped by Lucas’ hand on his lips. Volkner seemed shocked at the moment, then glaring his eyes out to the brunette.

“Now _wait a minute_. I’ve been asking for times now… And you’ve _never answered me_! You even changed the subject easily, you _sly man_ …. AH!” Lucas yelped in surprise.

The sudden lick from Volkner’s onto his fingers and palms made Lucas gasped and moaned with pleasure. The sensations were new to Lucas and that made him gasping uncontrollably, especially when Volkner’s free hand explored its way from the chest to the torso and to the crotch. Lucas, almost lost to the pleasure, pushed Volkner on his shoulder a bit and begging,

“ _Answer me_ , Volkner!”

Volkner seemed to be unfazed by the brunette’s begging and just continued to lick Lucas’ palms with more entrancing movement. The view looked way too sexy for Lucas and the brunette felt like his brief were already wet from his pre-cum. Volkner smiled a little at this and adding on pressure on Lucas’ crotch. Lucas seemed to be lost on what he would like to say to Volkner, just to be feeling the wave of pleasures and that he was already close. The sensations only grew stronger, before Volkner eventually stopped and released himself from the brunette. Lucas looked bewildered at the sudden action and questioning Volkner with ‘ _why did you stop?_ ’ look. Volkner only grinned in response.

“Do you want to _continue_? Or do you want me to stop?” Volkner questioned the brunette.

_Continue or to stop when it’s halfway to the most sensational pleasure… But if I said we would continue, I bet he would bite me again all over my body. The last time he bit so hard at my back, making it bruised and visible enough to let everyone on the battleground saw it… Gosh, that was one embarrassing experience. What more, Riley was the first one who noticed it and everyone else continued to make a whistle._ Lucas thought inwardly.

“Stop thinking so hard, Lucas. _Let’s just say you want to continue_ , then. I knew you want it. Thanks for the food.” Volkner said while pulling down the brunette’s jeans and brief in one go. Lucas noticed that he felt breezy down there, from his waist to legs; already naked _._  The brunette’s face was only growing redder than ever, almost turning like a Tamato Berry.

“Wa-wait! I still haven’t give you any permission-“

“Oh come on, Lucas. You want to. Look at how _flushed_ you are right now… and I bet in one single stroke of mine, you will want more of the pleasure. Aren’t I right, Lucas?” Volkner asked with a smirk.

_Arceus damn it, he really knew me well… especially after we’ve dated like six months now…_   Lucas thought inwardly. Lucas just nodded in return, earning a smirk from Volkner.

“However, I would like to say that, _I can’t and won’t stop biting you_. I loved you too much and that’s how I showed my feelings, through the marks. I didn’t want you to be stolen by _someone else_ …” Volkner trailed in a small whisper.

Lucas listened through the last sentence and started to wrap his arms around Volkner’s shoulder gently. He sighed in relief and whispering,

“I love you too Volkner. I won’t betray you or to be stolen by, just because of those silly things… Sheesh. Also, did you forget that I can’t be with any man, _except you_ , though? _You were my first and last_.”

Lucas’ confident and honest answer made Volkner’ face flushed a little. Volkner seemed to be surprised at what Lucas has just said and giving a genuine smile in return. ‘ _Yeah_ ’, was all Volkner said while hugging the brunette in response, while burying his face deep into the brunette’s shoulder. The two hugged each other in response within minutes, trying to absorb of each one had said. The silence between the two was strangely warm enough for their hearts.

“But, I still won’t stop biting you. It was my love for you. _Love bites_.” Volkner said suddenly, breaking the comforting silence.

Lucas just chuckled in return. He knew that Volkner would always be like this and that was how he really was; he was stubborn for whatever he wanted to do. The next moment, Lucas found himself yelped in surprise as Volkner started nibbling on his neck, gently at first, before sucking it for times, and licking it in the end. Lucas felt like it could only be bruised again tomorrow, but the ice packs should be enough to cool it down. The brunette hoped it wouldn’t leave any bad bruises like the last time.

And at the same time, Volkner started on inserting his two fingers into Lucas’ entrance and directly hitting the sweet spots over and over, earning a loud moan from pleasures, before Lucas eventually jerked himself and releasing an amount full of whites spreading over his stomachs and to the sofa. Lucas then breathed heavily from the pleasure washing over his body. He felt sensitive all over and readied himself for the next outcome. Volkner just smiled a little while licking some of the milk boy that flew and smeared onto his fingers.

_He looked sexy…_

“Then, shall we _finish_ this off on the bed?” Volkner asked.

Lucas just nodded in return while being carried by Volkner in a bridal style. The two kissed each other passionately before continuing themselves on the bed, making a mess over the sheets all night long. The moans were louder than ever but they didn’t even care of what would happen around the neighborhood at that time and kept doing it. The passionate nights they shared were really unforgettable, especially after the mentions of the love bites. The two just continued with their love makings until the dawn has come and they both fell into a deep slumber as the exhaustion took them over.

*** デンジ・コウキ ***

The next morning, Lucas found himself being stark naked and half tired, but persistently walked himself to the bathroom, and looking at the mirror. Lucas’ eyes were widened at the sight and then he squeaked in response. Volkner – _still half asleep_ – waked up by a loud squeak, ran himself over to the bathroom, just to found Lucas rubbing over his bite marks.

“What now… I thought you were in some kind of deep trouble…” Volkner said while stretching his arms on his backs while yawning. Volkner made uninterested face and almost back to his bed, just to be stopped by,

“I am! I AM IN TROUBLE!” Lucas screamed.

“What trouble?” Volkner asked in confusion.

“Don’t you see the bite marks on my body _just increased_? And now I couldn’t even enjoy myself on the pool outside of the Villa! Not even the sea….” Lucas mumbled in the end and pouted.

Volkner just sighed. The older man then smirked and wrapped his hands around the brunette’s waist.

“Well, if you couldn’t get to the pool, to the sea… then we will just take one inside. No one else would have to see those marks and you don’t have to be embarrassed by anything.”

Lucas looked bewildered in response, asking,

“And that would be?”

“The _bathtub_!” Volkner said in a playful tone before carrying Lucas into a bridal style in a sudden and jumped inside the bathtub; that has been filled with water by Volkner in the dawn, when Lucas blackened out from exhaustion. The water splashed around everywhere as they jumped in and Lucas was totally drenched from the sudden wetness. Lucas looked like he was going to be mad at Volkner, just to be laughing hysterically in the end and saying,

“You were totally right! I even forgot we had a bathtub…”

“And to be honest, I didn’t really like the idea you went to the sea or the pool. Your body shouldn’t be shown to anyone else but _me_.” Volkner said with a pout.

“Oh ho. A jealously. And that was why you didn’t answer when _I asked you to stop biting me_ , huh, Volkner?” Lucas said playfully while splashing the water around.

Volkner just nodded in response before splashing an amount full of water to the brunette’s face. The two then played along with splashing before going for the soap bubbles play in the bathtub all day long. The two ended up in the bed next day, due to the high fever.

 

**Love Bites, End.**

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Too short? Awwww ;<  
> Recently I've been making small short stories as I've got no idea or plots, aside from the recent ones and the current Polishipping (ongoing). I'm still working on it for weeks now and wow, it might be as long as the first fiction I've posted here ;0 But I'm still going on with these two as they need more love~ I wanted to make a continuation of the two, but debating on either to make the new story plot or continue with the 'How We Came to Love Each Other'... Or maybe, if you've any ideas, feel free to comment on below~
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you for reading, see you soon on the next works (on the author's note, of course) ;D


End file.
